The Old Ways Never Die
by Shadowslyth2008
Summary: Old Gods New powers. Forgotten people and new friends. Harry and his friends have their work cut out for them as a old evil merges with that of the spirit of Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue: Odin's Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I own my own characters and the plot.

A/N: I'm sorry that you were deprived of my story; I just think it was best to revise it and I hope you like the updated version.

"…snakes…" regular speech

'…_snakes…' thoughts_

"…**snakes**…" parseltongue

* * *

**Prologue: Odin's Promise**

"Albus, this isn't the right course of action, Lily was very insistent and specific that Petunia Dursley was to never have custody of young Harry. You swore an oath to her as well. When Lily learns of this indiscretion, may she have mercy on you because Lord Odin will not," Minerva huffed and started for the door. Before she reached the door however, Albus shot an obliviate at her. The spell hit her square in the back. He hurried around his desk and held her steady.

"It seems you moved to quickly Minerva," Albus said and released her. She stiffed slightly and looked at him, which led to her shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"It seems you are correct Albus, thank you for steadying me. Now I must get ready for the funeral," she replied with a shaky voice and left the office. Albus watched her leave and turned back to his desk. In his chair sat the most majestic man Albus had ever seen. He raised his wand in surprise and habit but was forced to relinquish it.

"You tempt many Gods and Goddesses with your action Albus," the man said raising an eyebrow at the weary old man.

"Who are you?" Albus asked, moving to the chair in front of his desk with great caution.

"I am the light of the Order, I am the oldest creature to ever walk this Earth. I am the bonded of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rownea Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Kayman Guardhart. I am the bonded of this school. Forever to give guidance to her headmasters and headmistresses, I am Fawkes," the man answered. His eyes the color of molten lava and his hair a goldenrod color. Albus sat in silent shock and awe before finding his voice, shaking it out of his throat with a cough.

"I wasn't aware that Phoenixes had a human form, so now I ask to what do I owe the opportunity of being graced with this secret?" Albus asked, still not trusting himself to stand. His eyes ruffled with curiosity and confusion.

"I show you this form because the founders, Hogwarts and the Old Deities are in a disagreement with your actions concerning the children of Lily Evans, Elizabeth Granger, Molly Prewett, Jillian McDawning and Narcissa Black," Fawkes said matter of factly and leaned back into the chair with a smirk.

"What do you mean? I am protecting these children from the fates of the prophecy that was given to me by my brother Aberforth," Albus said as he tried to stand. He fails and sinks slowly back into the chair and places his head in his hands.

"….._Five born to those of the past, one born to each house, one born to the forbidden. Darkness sees to make them bend, Light sees to change them. Born to those who hold true to the old ways, five born to those of the past, controlled by neither Dark nor Light, protected by the hands of the Ancients and of oaths broken to the ones who join together in Asgard….,"_ Fawkes replied in a tone as if he had been rehearsing it many time over. Albus paled when he heard the name Asgard spoken so matter of factly.

"How do you know this?" Albus choked out. He was positive that he was the only one to have heard this prophecy and for this man to recite it was unheard of. Fawkes sat up straight in his chair as the air around him became charged with electricity. Albus lost his color and his breathing slowed. He turned slightly to the right and sucked in a deep breath.

In front of his office door stood the most regal man Albus had ever laid eyes on. The man had an iron crown with runes engraved on it was sitting a top his head. He had an eye that was covered with an eye patch. On his shoulder was a gorgeous cape that was lined with fur and settled on his right shoulder was a beautiful raven which was staring at Albus.

"Lord Odin, it is a pleasure to see you again after so many millennia," Fawkes said and got up to embrace his friend evoking a smile.

"That it has my friend," Odin said with a raised eyebrow and glared at Albus.

"Now if you would be so kind as to tell me what is going on and why I have been summoned?" Odin asked. He raised his hand to his chest and a chair made of stone appeared.

"You were summoned to this place because the current headmaster has broken an oath made to one of your five daughters, Miss Lily Evans," Fawkes replied and shot a glare at Albus. Odin turned and stared at Albus with a look that could freeze the fires of the sun. The air started to drop in temperature and the latent magic in the room started to become visible.

"You broke an oath that was made to my first daughter and have thus sealed her fate. Her soul now wonders in purgatory because of this indecency. She was meant to come to Asgard so that she maybe with her family. You have taken that right from her," Odin said and stood up from his chair and points to Albus with an accusing finger.

"You shall pay for the lives of my daughter and my grandson," Odin thundered and turned to Fawkes.

"Lord Odin, your grandson is still alive. the headmaster has a plan for him and four other little ones. This plan is illogical and should never be carried out," Fawkes said quickly sending another glare at Albus. Odin looked murderous and was quite capable of the deed as he stared glaringly at Albus.

"Don't tell me he is going to turn those children into weapons," Odin said looking to Albus.

"That is what his plan is. He has already set into motion the down fall of the old ways and the shadows that lead us," Fawkes replied. The air was heavy with electric charges. Odin seemed on the verge of killing the old man for his insolence.

"You have made a large mistake Albus Dumbledore. Mark my words, in thirteen years time these children will be taken by their ancestors and will not be seen until they are deemed ready to return. In this time frame, you are to disappear until _my grandchildren_ return home. They will be guarded by those who are loyal to the old ways. So mote it be," Odin said and disappeared with a loud thunder clap.

"This is the decree given to you Albus. If it is not fulfilled then your powers and your magic will be stripped from you, you will be obliviated and you will be placed with the muggles you so despise," Fawkes said and smirked when Albus stiffened.

"Yes Albus, I know all of your secrets and of your hidden hatred of muggles. I know everything about everyone," Fawkes added and disappeared in a ball of flames with a secret smirk on his face, feathers floating in the air. Albus let out a shaky breath and moved to his headmasters' chair.

'What am I going to do? Those children need to be martyrs for the light. I can't risk losing my magic either,' he thought and started to write out his resignation. He whistled and his owl, Zeus, flew in and landed on the perch that Fawkes normally rested upon. Once he was finished, Albus made three copies. One was made for the Ministry of Magic, one was made for the Board of Governors and one was made for himself. They were a reminder that he was a mere puppet amongst high powers.

With one final glance around the office, he turned to the fire place to floo home. Albus Dumbledore left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to await the return of the Five Heirs. After his departure, his painting appeared on the wall as well as his letter to Minerva on the desk. Seconds later Fawkes appeared in his human form and let out a sigh. Five regal looking figures seeped through the walls to stand around him. Fawkes sat down in the headmasters' chair and put his head in his hands and leaned forward to put his elbows on the desk.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Sending Dumbledore away when this world is so weak?" he asked, not really asking anyone in particular.

"Yes, Dumbledore needed to learn this lesson. He is going to see that the world must fix itself, not have him coddle it and make the decisions for them," a tall pale man said. He was wearing green robes. His eyes were the deepest of emerald and his hair as black as night.

"Salazar, you know that panic will rise once they see that they have to fend for themselves. They need guidance from a neutral party. Now that both sides are without a leader, panic will pave the way to an uprising of power," Fawkes said leaning back in to the chair. A snort was heard from a tall man dressed in black robes and a pair of broad swords strapped to his left side. His eyes were a deep violet color and his hair was like moving shadows.

Fawkes glared at the man before saying, "Shut up Kayman Guardhart. Your house has been forgotten because it is so secluded. There have been so many students who have passed through this school that were meant to be Shadow Wolves, yet when you allowed those restrictions to be placed upon the school you condemned those who could manipulate the shadows you so cherish to a life that have left so many incomplete."

"Give one example of who should have been in my house," Kayman challenged.

"I'll give you six examples; Lily Evans, Elizabeth Granger, Molly Prewett, your beloved daughter Jillian, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape. Both Lily and Jillian died at Voldemorts hand. They weren't able to follow what their natures dictated because of your insolence and selfishness. Molly changed and is now following the path of a light maniac. Narcissa and Severus followed the path of Darkness because their souls were empty. The worst was Elizabeth. She lost her magic because she didn't know what her power was. Her magic has been lost forever with no hope of getting it back. The only good thing you can get from this situation is that her daughter possesses the same abilities as her mother," Fawkes growled, standing up from his chair. the magic of the castle started to come alive with his anger igniting.

"First off, Salazar is right. You have seen this coming for awhile. Even I have seen this with my accursed sight. Secondly, Kayman you are an asshole and you have caused a lot of problems with how things are going to work. Fawkes is right about you and your actions," a melodic voice chimed in. Everyone turned to a brown haired woman in blue robes. Her soothing green gaze calmed the warring men.

"I know Rowena, but I don't want to see all of our hard work bursting into flames because we decided that a lesson needed to be learned," Fawkes replied, looking to Rowena and Salazar with exhaustion.

"I am in agreement with what has been done. This world needs teaching and this is but the first lesson. Our classes must be reinstated," a small blonde woman said, causing everyone in the room to look the woman wearing yellow robes going completely unnoticed.

"Helga you have got to be kidding, the Ministry won't allow it nor will the Board of Governors," Godric said, looking at his wife questioningly.

"These changes have been taken care of already; one Lucius Malfoy is bringing all of our classes back. This also includes the knowledge and reinstatement of the fifth and final house of Howarts," she retorted with a smirk on her face while glancing at Kayman.

"My love, you have been spending too much time with Salazar and Kayman," Godric replied with a sly smile.

"So it has been decided then. The old classes are to be brought back as well as house Wolfsoul, home of the Shadow Wolves. So mote it be," Fawkes said laying his head on the desk and letting out a sigh.

"Our next step is to return to our time and prepare for the arrival of our heirs," Rowena said. Everyone nodded and started to depart when Minerva and Severus walked into the room.

"It is true then," Severus said in amazement. Kayman let out a slow as he recognized the familiar magic within Severus; it was half unlocked. The other part of Severus' magic lay in wait to finally merge with the rest of its counterpart.

"May Odin guide you on your journey home," Severus added and bowed deeply to show his respect for them. Minerva copied Severus in a curtsy. As she looked up, she noticed an envelope with her name on it. She looked at it with confusion. Fawkes saw this and traced her gaze to the letter. He picked it up and read the contents. He smiled and put it back on the desk, pushing it towards her.

"Go on Minerva, I believe you know as well as I what this letter entails," he said. She walked to the desk casually and scooped up the letter. She read it and turned to look at Fawkes. He smirked widely and nodded his head in agreement. She smiled in excitement before running from the room. Kayman turned to Severus.

"Severus, I am asking you to take over as Head of House for Wolfsoul. Seeing as their will only be ten students who will be placed in my house to receive my knowledge. Salazars' house and my own are similar in many aspects except my house delves deeper into the blackest of all magics. This magic is something few specialize in. If I hadn't allowed them to petition for the house to be disbanded, you and the others would have known what your abilities were and your magic wouldn't have separated. You would have joined us within the shadows," Kayman said staring into Severus' midnight eyes.

"I would be honored to preside over your house milord," Severus answered, feeling as if more power was already coursing through his veins.

"With that surge of magic and power, comes the truth that you are without a doubt, a Shadow Wolf in mind, body, soul spirit, and magic. Therefore I will show you what you need to know. This is so that you may pass it on to our young charges when they return," Kayman told Severus and turned his attention to Salazar.

"I am giving you three gifts. The first is the language of the snakes. The second is the magic and knowledge that goes with it. The final gift is to grant the first two abilities to the eight who do ont have it. Harry and Shadow already have these powers. You will only have enough power to give their friends these abilities," Salazr said and gently merged his mind, magic and spirit with the dark haired man.

"Now that we are joined in spirit and magic, you are my son. With this revelation, I formally disown Tom Marvolo Riddle as my heir. I proclaim from this day forward that Severus Kenaz Snape is my heir and second surviving family member. Do you promise to guide our heirs, especially Harry James Potter, who is the son of the one you love and Shadow Blade Wolfsoul, the daughter of your best friend?" Salazar said watching as the magic connected them together. Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly; letting the magic settle within him and feeling it merge fully with his own.

"Thank you for this gift Father. I will look after them as my own, starting with Shadow and Harry. How that old codger was ever allowed near children I'll never know nor do I actually want to," Severus said and bowed before excusing himself to leave. The five founders laughed before saying goodnight to Fawkes and returned to their realm to prepare for the arrival of their heirs.

"Good luck to the Five Heirs. May guidance and truth lead them on the correct path," Fawkes said and slowly melted back into his phoenix form. Minerva returned to the office a few hours later and sank into her headmistress' chair. She waved her wand in resent moon shape, making the office less imposing and more comfortable.

"Well Fawkes, its just you and me now. With Albus gone there won't be anymore chess games with people posing as the pieces. The manipulations will be nonexistent," she said, taking a look around her new office. Fawkes Trilled in agreement and settled into a deep sleep. Minerva smiled at him before getting up to go to bed in the Headmistress' Tower.

As soon as she left, the shadows began to dance a long the walls leaving people in their wake. Fawkes awoke suddenly and was in his human form ready to fight.

"Rest easy Guardian of the Five, We are the ones Salazar and Kayman sent to teach the new classes," a dark haired woman said stepping into the light. Fawkes relaxed a small margin when he saw who it was that disturbed him.

"You must forgive me, spending this much time in this form leaves me tired and drained. There is a tower in the Northest part of the castle, which is the home of the Wolfsoul Wolves. That is where the heirs will be staying. Your rooms are located there as well. Rogue, do be careful with these children. They have been through so much and are the ones meant to rule this realm," Fawkes said, looking at Rogue with sorrowful eyes.

"Shadow is not meant to rule this realm Fawkes," a black haired man said.

"Julian, you were not here when Jillian had the twins nor were you here when she had a third child three years after. Shadow and Chase are tied to this realm by fate and destiny. Ty is the true ruler of your realm," Fawkes snapped and lashed out with his power. Julian was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the room. Rogue laughed with the others as Julian got to his feet all the while cursing birds and about how they have too much power.

"Goodnight Fawkes, we will leave you to rest and we will see you tomorrow afternoon," Rogue said and disappeared into the shadows. Fawkes just sighed and changed back into his phoenix form to get some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, figures from the clouds smiled and nodded to each other. Each would be waiting for the one they would teach their knowledge to and held hope that it would be enough for when they faced the evils that were heading their way.

* * *

Please read and review. Any review is welcome just be gentle.

Angel Shadow Blaze Slytherin


	2. Chapter One: New Life and Happiness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I own my own characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm sorry that you were deprived of my story; I just think it was best to revise it and I hope you like the updated version._

_A/N: Please bear with me on this. I have never really attempted a crossover before and any criticism is welcome. All I ask is that you be patient with me._

"…_snakes…" regular speech_

'…_snakes…' thoughts_

"…**snakes**…" parseltongue

* * *

**Chapter One: New Life and Happiness**

Dumbledore sat in an elegant high backed chair in his study. He had been there since he resigned from being Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ever since he had come home, he thought about nothing but the choices he made concerning those children. He knew that those children would either grow bitter or too moldable for either side to use.

Albus looked around his study before his eyes settled on a map that hadn't been used in forty five years. Just as suddenly as if he had been spoken to, Albus was out of his chair faster than a seeker to a snitch.

He opened the door of the map case and gently took the old papyrus scroll. He laid the map n his desk, careful not to spill anything on the thousand year old map. He tapped a symbol that slightly resembled a leaf four times before sitting down to wait. Fifteen minutes had passed, when lightning flashed leaving behind four strangely dressed people. Albus got up from his chair and moved around his desk to greet his guests.

"Sarutobi, it has been a while," Albus said as he shook hands with a man in short robes and a circular hat.

"That it has Albus, now, what has happened that would cause you to call me?" Sarutobi asked his friend.

"Do you remember me telling you that Odin's daughters were giving birth to the five children from the prophecy how I made it so they were moldable?" Albus asked and picked up five folders. He handed them to Sarutobi and sat down at his desk. Sarutobi flipped through the first folder and read the various reports.

"You're telling me that Jillian Wolfsoul's daughter is one of the five heirs; add on to that fact that these children are the ones Odin himself claim as his grandchildren. Followed with the documentation of the two most powerful bloodlines in my village; the Byakugan and the Sharinggan running in their veins," Sarutobi exclaimed in astonishment. Albus nodded his head and leaned back into his chair. A low growl was coming from a silver haired man with half of his face covered. Sarutobi looked at the man with a questioning look before motioning for him to speak.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, Dumbledore-sama, I think it would be best to start teaching these children how to defend themselves with both ninjutsu and taijutsu, with genjutsu coming into play later once their styles are pronounced. It will also help connect the Hyuuga Family and the Uchiha Family together. They were gifted with these eyes to one day have the bloodlines merge into one. I was charged with training these children along with the help of Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Fugaku Uchiha. Lord Odin has given us this task and we know what is in store," the silver haired man said, turning his mismatched eyes to the Hokage.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have chosen to accept Lord Odin's request with Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Fugaku Uchiha. You have been given the task of training his grandchildren in the way of the ninja. For now we will allow our heirs to live with you so that they will learn all they can. We will bring them to our time when they are 16 years of age," Kayman said phasing into view with the other founders appearing behind him.

"It is understood that your entire realm is parallel to this one, meaning that the time streams are completely different. We will come when the time is right," Rowena said, her melodic voice sending waves of comfort to the tense ninja.

"Be warned, they will grow in power and knowledge. Let them have free reign when it comes to logic, help them to comprehend what they learn. Help them learn control. It is an ability they must master before all others," Salazar said, his piercing emerald gaze looking to each of the ninja before resting on the Hokage. Kakashi looked at the new comers and pulled free the broadsword that was strapped to his back.

"There is no need to be alarmed; we are merely here to help you locate our heirs. The former headmaster here has been put on probation by Lord Odin himself for endangering the lives of the five young ones," Godric said and bound the Dumbledore to his chair. Sarutobi looked to his friend with eyes full of anger and sorrow with what Godric finally settling into his mind. Dumbledore looked at the floor, ashamed of his actions.

"Kakashi, you and the others go with Godric, Rowena, and Helga to retrieve the children. When you return we shall decide who they will stay with," the third Hokage said to his guard. They nodded and followed the aforementioned founders out the door.

"There are only two children that possess al three of your bloodlines. Shadow Blade Wolfsoul and Harry James Potter have the complete Sharinggan, Byakugan and the rarest of all, the Shadow Death. They also have specific bloodline limits from being the heirs to one of the core founders; meaning that their abilities will be from each of us. Harry and Shadow are more affected than the other three because they carry the blood of us five. Draco, Ron and Hermione are only heirs to one founder. Harry and Shadow are blessed to have the ability to fully form and control all three blood limits. By the time they are eleven all of them will have complete control of their bloodlines' advanced forms. They will also soak up knowledge like a sponge and will learn very quickly," Salazar said getting the attention of the Hokage.

"Once they reach a certain age however, they will stop aging but their power will continue to grow. This is only to ensure that our lines continue on instead of dying out," Salazar added as an after thought.

"Hopefully your Sannin will unite once more to help them. I know that you the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, betrayed your village; you are wrong on that account. He was given the task of finding and uniting your tailed demons and he was to start a village to help safeguard your world and ours. That was his task until your favoritism of specific bloodlines changed his objective to trying to obtain these bloodlines as his own. He is now blind to his original cause. Harry and Shadow will be his salvation as they are the ones closest to him and are decendant from him. They are the ones who will guide him from the path of Darkness," Salazar said in accordance to what the Hokage was going to say. Sarutobi looked to the right, feeling the cold hand of guilt wrap around his heart.

"It seems that we have all made mistakes this night and in the past. The tailed demons have been sealed into newborn children. For some reason the tailed demons started to rampage through the hidden villages. It was because of this that the hokages of all the villages decided to seal away. My successor, Minako Uzumaki, created a permanent seal that ultimately merges the souls of the newborns and of the demons. All of the villages reported that the sealing was successful. The only exception was that of the sealing of Shukaku of the Sand. The Kazekage purposely screwed up the sealing. That poor child will never be the same again," Sarutobi said off handedly. Both Salazar and Kayman looked pissed off beyond belief. Kaymans eyes started glowing an eerie shade of violet while Salazars eyes were glowing a killing curse green.

"You better hope that those children find happiness or there won't be a place on this Earth to hide," Salazar growled. Before the argument could continue, Kakashi and the others came through the door. Kakashi was holding a black haired green-eyed baby boy that looked that looked like a mini version of Salazar. Anko was holding a dark red headed cerulean eyed baby girl. Ibiki and Hiashi were holding a red headed blue eyed boy and a brown haired brown eyed girl respectively. Godric was holding a blonde haired ice eyed boy that looked like a mini version of Hiashi. Everyone was getting settled when the front door slammed opened.

"**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!"** a feminine voice yelled. Dumbledore paled several shades of white as he choked on his breath.

"Albus what's wrong with you?" Rowena asked. Before he could answer, a massive wave of killing intent whipped through the entire house. Even the Hokage was rooted to the spot.

"That Lady Ravenclaw, is Shadow's Great Aunt Blade Wolfsoul," Dumbledore gasped out. A few seconds later, a tall woman with fiery hair appeared in the doorway. The occupants in the room moved out of the woman's way as he made her way to stand in front of the mahogany desk. Blade was an impressive figure standing at five feet eleven inches.

"I wouldn't have minded you taking my niece if you had left a note. I wouldn't have minded if you had given me notice. You took Shadow without my knowledge. How have you been Sarutobi-samma," Blade said, her soprano voice carrying throughout the silent study.

"I have been better. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were made Sannin before Orochimaru left the village, leading everyone into thinking he had defected. We are here to train these five young ones in the ay of the shinobi," Sarutobi answered, letting out a breath as the killing intent rapidly disappeared.

"Well that changes things. I thought Albus took them and placed them with families that would hinder them from their natural abilities and distinct natures," Blade said, smirking at how Albus flinched at her innuendo. Everyone laughed before turning to Kayman.

"Hiashi, Kakashi, Fugaku, you will have joint custody of Harry, Shadow and Draco. You will train them in the arts of your bloodlines. Yes I know about the hidden bloodline of the Hatake Family. Anko, you will take care of Hermione and Ibiki, you will take care of Ron. Their training schedule should center on mind and memory transfer. This will make the training easer on you and on them," Kayman said before he and the other founders faded away.

"I shall take my leave as well, I'm due for a long nap," Blade said and disappeared when lightning flashed.

"Well Albus, we shall leave now as well. It is best that we get everyone situated and settled. These children are now shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. It would also be best if these children are considered dead in the eyes of this world, at least until they return," Sarutobi said and turned to leave.

"You underestimate their power Sarutobi, not even you will be able to protect them. Send for the snake sannin, tell him the true speakers are among the children. Harry is Orochimaru's grandson, son of Lilly Evans, daughter of Orochimaru and Sasami Uchiha. Sasami was the daughter of Hiashi's Father. News of his grandson should be enough to bring him to Konoha to help or at least form an alliance. It should also remove the clouds from his eyes and mind," Albus said, turning to the fire place. Sarutobi nodded and disappeared with his guard and the children.

"_Snake, Fox, Wolf, Hawk, Toad, Tiger, Raccoon. They shall bring the worlds into one. Trapped in a world full of shadows and death. Seven children born with abilities long since forgotten. Never seen for sixteen years before coming to rule those who wish for and seek for peace,"_ Albus murmured, the quill on his desk completing the last word before falling to the surface. Dumbledore sighed and went to bed to let his old bones rest.

* * *

There is the chapter. Sorry if it is dull, I had no intention of that. Criticism is welcome as well as other reviews.

Angel Shadow Blaze Slytherin


	3. Chapter Two: Fallen Families

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I own my own characters and the plot._

_A/N: I'm sorry that you were deprived of my story; I just think it was best to revise it and I hope you like the updated version._

_A/N: Please bear with me on this. I have never really attempted a crossover before and any criticism is welcome. All I ask is that you be patient with me._

"…_snakes…" regular speech_

'…_snakes…' thoughts_

"…**snakes**…" parsel tongue

Chapter Two: New Names, Fallen Families

Kakashi held the small baby boy with hair as black as night and eyes so green that the put emeralds to shame. He looked at the boy with a gaze of understanding and love. Sarutobi watched in wait, quietly observing the reactions of the other four. Hyuuga looked at the blonde child in his arms with something akin to excitement. Anko and Ibiki were in awe that they had been entrusted with bundle so precious. Uchiha only saw these children as weapons, especially the red headed baby girl in his arms and the baby boy in Kakashi's arms.

'Once they activate their bloodlines, they will be unstoppable. The sharringgan will be the most difficult to master because you have to kill your most precious person. The Byakugan is easier to master because it only takes hard work and it is more helpful in missions than the sharringgan. Kakashi is the only unknown bloodline in the village. They will tell me the secrets of the two bloodlines if they don't want to end up like the branch house of the Hyuuga,' Fugaku Uchiha thought, a plan already forming in his twisted mind. Sarutobi and the others watched the wheels turning in the head of the Uchiha turn on. They knew what it was that passed through the head of Fugaku Uchiha.

'I'll talk to Itachi and see if he will keep an eye on his father and the children when they are within the borders of the Uchiha compound,'Sarutobi thought and disappeared in a swirl of Sakura blossoms when they reached the gates of the village. Anko and Ibiki go Kakashi's address before heading home.

"Kakashi, stop by the compound soon, I have something for you," Hiashi said, looking at the silver haired Anbu. Kakashi nodded his head before dissolving into thin air. Hiashi smirked at the display of power before he too dissipated into a cyclone of water. Fugaku Uchiha watched their demonstration of power with an analytical gaze. He turned towards his home and faded away in a bright blaze.

Kakashi's Apartment

Kakashi Hatake's apartment was like any normal two bedroom apartment. It had a spacious living room, a moderate dining room that connected to a small kitchen. The apartment had two bedrooms that were spacious yet comfortably small in feeling.

"Now what do I do with you little one? I will need to give you a new name first off. What would you like to be called?" Kakashi asked the baby. Harry looked around the living room and spotted a painting hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a raging lightning storm.

"Ah, I see you forund the painting my mother painted. She named it 'Arashi' because it is a storm of life and death. Arashi is what I shall call you for I can sence the raging storm within you. You possess the lightning of my clan. Storm Hatake, I like the ring to that. You shall stay in my room for now, until I can get the second bedroom set up. Seeing as you are going to be my son, what about do you say to making it permanent?" Kakashi asked the little boy, already looking forward to the blood adoption ritual. Storm just giggled before laying his head against Kakashi's chest, slipping away into the waiting arms of Morpheus. Kakashi sighed put his "son" into the crib that had emerged from a plume of smoke.

'Guess this means that I am out of Anbu for awhile. What can I say, I all ready love him as my son, seeing as I can't have children of my own,' Kakashi thought as the memory of his last mission in the Land of Snow drifted through his mind. He shook his head of these painful thoughts and erected several ancient safeguards, wards and other traps before leaving his apartment to go meet with the Hokage.

As he made his way to the Hokage Tower, he literally ran into someone. However, the person he ran into steadied him as he started to fall. Kakashi looked up at who held him and found himself looking into the Sharinggan eyes of Itachi Uchiha, son and heir of the Uchiha Family.

"Sorry about that Itachi, I was making sure that my safeguards still stood after I left. It has been a long time since I have woven them. I am more concerned with the little one at home who is sleeping," Kakashi apologized, thanking the gods he had a mask to hide his blush. He disentangled himself from the incredibly hot Uchiha Heir.

"No problem Kakashi. I wanted to tell you that my father is planning on turning the children into weapons. I am planning on taking my father's place really soon. I was visited by a man named Odin, do you know of him?" Itachi said, noting the slight blush on Kakashi's face before walking next to him.

"Yes, I know who he is, what did he say to you?" Kakashi asked, his uncovered eye widening.

"He told me to take out my father and to take out my entire as well if they got in the way. I am to take care of the little one and to make sure she is alright before I wipe out my entire clan. I was also given permission to do blood adoptions with all the children," the younger man replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. He knew exactly what Itachi meant. As they made their way to the tower, they were joined by Hiashi, Anko, and Ibiki. Nothing needed to be said for they all knew what it was that passed through their minds as being the same; seek permission from the Hokage to initiate the blood adoption rituals with their charges. The receptionist jumped when she noticed the five of them standing before her desk. She recognized exactly who was standing before her; the Head of the Hyuuga Family, Heir of the Uchiha Family, and three of the most power jounin.

"We have an appointment with the Hokage," Hiashi said, his deep voice echoing throughout the waiting room like thunder rolling through a valley. The receptionist looked at the appointment log and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, you may proceed, the Hokage is waiting for you," she said before returning to work on her nails. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the shrew before he and the others walked through the oak doors of the Hokage's office.

The Hokage was facing a wall of windows. The east wall had three paintings on it. Each painting had a different face on it with a name plate under each. On the west wall, there was a built in library. The shelves were made of dark oak and the desk was situated four feet from the windows was made out of mahogany and oak. Five chairs had been placed in front of the large double wood desk. A small table was located in between the chairs and the desk. The Hokage turned when he heard them sit down.

"I know what it is that you seek. I do not have a problem with this course you have chosen. You have my permission to follow through with the blood adoption rituals. Have you decided on names for them yet?" Hokage said and poured six glasses of whisky.

"Harry chose his own name. He saw the painting my mother did before she passed away. He has chosen the name Storm. His most dominant element in his blood is lightning. It is fitting if you think about it Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered, taking a glass of whisky.

"Ron was very adamant about his name being Ares. He would not stop throwing things at me until I agreed. Half of my walls are covered with kunai or shuriken. He even managed to hit me a couple dozen times as well," Ibiki said and raised his coat to prove his point. Ibiki's black coat was littered with holes. The other occupants laughed at the pitiful sate of the coat.

"I suppose that was extreme. Draco merely changed his name to Dragon before going to sleep," Hiashi said, sipping his half full glass of whisky. Anko was ready to burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her like she was joined to a hyena.

"Hermione was the most vocal one out of the brats. She told me her real momma wanted to call her Athena, after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. I told her I did not think wisdom was a good enough trait to be named after, so I told her I liked the name Jera. She thought it over before agreeing to it," the woman said and slammed her whisky in one shot. The only one who had yet to speak was Itachi. The Sharringgan Heir sat quietly, before his eyes narrowed.

"Hokage-sama, May I have permission to assassinate my father," he said quietly. Every single glass on the table shattered into shards. The Hokage pulled out his crystal ball and poured raw power into it. He focused on the main room of he Uchiha compound. What he saw made his blood boil.

"Go. You only have a limited amount of time before that god forsaken ritual is complete," Sarutobi said, watching as Itachi and the others disappeared.

'I hope that you stop that ritual Itachi, for nothing good can come of it otherwise,' thought the third hokage. He watched as the group of Anbu made their way to kill the head of the Uchiha Family.

UCHIHA COMPOUND

Fugaku Uchiha was an impatient man. He was also a man who wanted ultimate power. So when he was presented with an opportunity to get that power, he snatched it without a second thought he knew almost instantly that Lord Odin did not full trust him with raising his granddaughter. So naturally, he decided to begin the process of a blood ritual that would tie the child to him as much as possible.

"this is the only way that my family will have the ultimate power. I am sorry little one that you have to be the first one to give up your power," Fugaku cooed quietly to the child. He laid her on a stone alter and proceeded to draw symbols on the ground. The alter was made of alabaster stone, which was engraved with symbols of power. As the Uchiha head was lighting black candles, mist started flowing into the room. Fugaku didn't think anything of it and continued with what he was doing. He never noticed the five other ninja surround him. At the point of the star pattern they had taken was Itachi. He motioned for everyone to stay where they were.

"Father, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Itachi asked his father, startling the man enough so that the runes he was working on switched their meanings and intent.

"I am making sure our family remains dominant throughout history. With this ritual I will ensure that the Uchiha Family remains strong," the estranged man answered, before motioning Itachi out of the circle. Itachi moved back to his original position and motioned for the others to join him.

"The ritual has been reversed. There isn't much we can do. There also isn't much time before this rite has taken my father's life and soul. Go get the other child, this ritual was originally meant as a chakra ripper. It rips your chakra from your body, taking with it your life force and your soul. Since it is reversed, my father will die in about twenty minutes. I want to protect our children as best as we can. This ritual will add to their protection. Their power will only increase a little bit, followed with the blood adoptions they will undergo. So hurry up and bring them here," Itachi explained and watched as they disappeared in smoke and leaves.

He turned towards his father and watched as invisible hands slowly move their way to the Uchiha Head. The break in the shield was slowly closing. There was enough room for Itachi to move through. Ten minutes later, they came back with the other four children. Itachi took hold of all four children and moved through the hole as quickly as possible. Once they were all situated on the altar, Itachi slid through the small hole that closed fully when he was clear.

"What do we do now? From what you have said, this will take a few hours," Ibiki said, leaning against a pillar. Everyone sighed and prepared for the long wait. Itachi activated a concealment jutsu on the others and waited for the ritual to end.

'This is a very powerful rite. Father you are an idiot, this is a dangerous ritual when it's reversed. It is not going to cause their deaths but yours instead,' Itachi thought and closed his eyes.

Hours dragged by and the guardians of the five chosen were getting restless. They could feel that the ritual was coming to a close. Suddenly, in the last fifteen minutes of the ritual, a new power was trying to break the surrounding dome. The five Anbu opened their eyes and were ready for battle.

"Fawkes, what the hell are you doing?" Itachi called, tempted to just shoot the blasted bird. Fawkes turned to Itachi with cold eyes.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you allowing?" Fawkes growled. Itachi thought a moment before answering.

"This ritual is totally safe, the effects were reversed. My father screwed up on the runes and this caused the reversed effects. Instead of taking their lives, it is taking my father's chakra and distributing it among them," Itachi answered, his tone defensive and calm.

Fawkes backed down and relaxed a little bit, still uncertain about the ritual. He sat down next to Hiashi, who was meditating. He leaned his head against the pillar that they were using as a shield. The ritual lasted another five minutes before the power and magic of the ritual faded. They stood up from their previous positions and went to check on their charges. Each child had a major difference. Instead of being newborns, they were four years old physically.

"This was unexpected; I thought that they would age two or three years. Oh well, we will make do," Itachi said and began to do a series of jutsus to check on their vitals. "Everything is in order, which is good so that tomorrow we can proceed with the blood adoptions." Fawkes did a quick scan as well before nodding to the others.

"After the blood rituals, do not let them do any more rituals of any kind unless it is absolutely necessary and I would like to be notified. Dangerous things can happen if one does too many rituals to their bodies and power," Fawkes warned and disappeared as quickly as he came.

Itachi, Ibiki, Hiashi, Anko, and Kakashi looked at each other before picking up their child. All five guardians decided to head back to the Hokage's Tower to update the old man.

'Thank the gods that Itachi distracted his father. If he succeeded, there is no telling what would have happened,' Ibiki thought to himself and held tighter to Ares. Unbeknownst to Ibiki, the others joined him in this train of thought.

Please Read and Review

Thanks

Shadowslyth2008


End file.
